Ciúmes Incontroláveis
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai e o Ray gostavam um do outro, mas o Ray não conseguia controlar os seus ciúmes e por isso, o Kai terminou tudo entre eles. Conseguirá o Ray remediar a situação ou terá perdido o Kai para sempre? Oneshot, Yaoi.


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

**Ciúmes Incontroláveis**

O meu nome é Ray Kon. Nasci numa pequena aldeia da China, até que decidi sair de lá para ir percorrer o mundo e aprender várias técnicas de Beyblade.

Depois, acabei por entrar para a equipa dos Blade Breakers e foi aí que conheci o Kai. Ele era frio, isolado, mas mesmo assim não consegui deixar de gostar dele.

Mesmo quando ele nos traiu, eu acreditei que ele iria voltar para o nosso lado. Agora, vários anos depois, eu e o Kai aproximámo-nos e estamos a namorar.

Parece incrível como consegui quebrar o gelo. Agora ele é mais simpático e, quando está a sós comigo, é muito carinhoso. Mas há um problema e não é um problema com ele.

O problema é comigo. O Kai está sempre rodeado de muitos fãs. Alguns são rapazes, outras são raparigas. Não importa. O que interessa é que muitos desses fãs tentam atirar-se ao Kai e eu não suporto isso.

Ao longo do tempo, tenho vindo a ficar cada vez mais ciumento. Já tive muitas discussões com o Kai por ciúmes e sempre tive medo que ele acabasse tudo comigo por eu ser ciumento demais.

E... foi isso que acabou por acontecer. Há cerca de uma semana atrás, houve uma fã que se atirou nos braços do Kai e lhe deu um beijo na cara. Eu fiquei furioso e comecei a gritar com a fã e com o Kai.

Pronto, o resultado foi que o Kai ficou farto de mim e acabou tudo comigo. Desde esse dia, tenho-me isolado do mundo para tentar esquecer o que aconteceu.

Hoje, estava eu muito quietinho em minha casa, quando a campainha tocou. Depois de ir ver quem era, deixei o Max entrar em minha casa.

"Então Ray, tudo bem contigo?" perguntou ele, com um sorriso, apesar de saber que eu estava longe de estar bem.

"Porque é que vieste cá Max?" perguntei eu, de uma maneira fria. O Max pareceu não reparar no tom de voz.

"Bem... eu venho dizer-te que o Kai está a namorar com o Wyatt."

Eu fiquei a olhar para o Max, com uma expressão de terror a trespassar-me a face. Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Kai arranjaria alguém, mas não estava à espera que fosse tão cedo. Afinal só se tinha passado uma semana desde que tínhamos terminado tudo.

"Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer Max?" perguntei eu, querendo ter a certeza absoluta sobre a situação.

"Sim, o Kai anunciou-nos isso ontem." disse o Max. "Tenho pena Ray, mas achei que te devia vir contar."

"Bem... eu e o Kai não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro, por isso ele pode namorar com quem quiser." disse eu, num tom frio, para disfarçar a tristeza que ia no meu coração.

"Mas Ray, não vais lutar por ele?" perguntou o Max, achando que eu estava a desistir facilmente.

"Max, o Kai acabou comigo, acho que é melhor afastar-me." respondi eu.

"Ray, não deves desistir assim." disse o Max, com convicção. "Tenta reconquistá-lo."

"Acho que isso seria muito difícil." disse eu. "Por causa dos meus ciúmes."

"Ray, tens de te controlar." disse o Max, nervoso. "Foi por causa disso que o Kai acabou contigo. Ele foi-te fiel enquanto vocês namoravam e tu devias ter acreditado nele."

"Eu nunca pensei que o Kai me estava a trair." disse eu. "Mas quando alguém se aproximava dele com outras intenções... eu não aguentava."

"E agora Ray?" perguntou o Max. "Estás disposto a deixar os ciúmes de lado e reconquistares o Kai ou vais perdê-lo para sempre?"

Eu fiquei calado durante uns momentos. O que o Max me estava a perguntar era muito importante. A resposta mais simples seria que eu deixaria os ciúmes de lado, mas nem eu sabia se iria conseguir isso.

"Ray, ainda amas o Kai?"

"Claro que sim." respondi eu, instantaneamente.

"Então tu sabes o que tens a fazer." disse o Max.

Ele levantou-se, despediu-se de mim e foi-se embora. Eu fiquei na sala, pensativo.

Quando eu acordei, no dia seguinte, tinha a minha decisão tomada. Mesmo que não desse certo, eu tinha de ver com os meus próprios olhos se o Kai já não me amava e, caso ele ainda gostasse de mim, ia lutar por ele até ao fim.

Dirigi-me ao dojo do avô do Tyson. O avô do Tyson recebeu-me e disse-me que o Tyson e os outros estavam nas salas de treino. O avô do Tyson levou-me até lá e, antes de eu entrar na sala, anunciou que eu tinha vindo visitá-los.

Quando eu entrei na sala, deparei-me com os meus amigos. O Tyson estava com uma daquelas espadas de madeira nas mãos. Do outro lado da sala, a Hilary também tinha uma nas mãos.

O Kenny estava sentado no chão, a escrever no seu computador portátil. O Daichi estava deitado no chão e estava a dormir. O Max, por sua vez, parecia estar a ver o que a Hilary e o Tyson estavam a fazer.

Quando eu entrei na sala, o Max olhou para mim e sorriu. Por fim, encostado a uma parede, estava o Kai e, para meu desgosto, a seu lado estava o Wyatt, segurando no braço do Kai.

Olhei o Kai directamente nos olhos, mas ele não mostrou qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"Ray, ainda bem que apareceste." disse o Tyson, largando a espada de madeira. "Já não te víamos há algum tempo."

"Eu vim falar com o Kai." disse eu.

O Kai fixou o olhar em mim e o Wyatt também.

"Se quiserem podem ir falar para o meu quarto." sugeriu o Tyson.

Eu comecei a caminhar em direcção ao quarto e ouvi o Kai vir atrás de mim. Na sala de treino, a Hilary e o Tyson continuaram a treinar a sua luta de espadas de madeira.

Quando chegámos ao quarto, eu sentei-me em cima da cama do Tyson. Depois do Kai fechar a porta, encostou-se à parede, como de costume.

"Sobre o que é que queres falar Ray?" perguntou ele, num tom muito frio.

"Então, agora namoras com o Wyatt?" perguntei eu. Tentei que a minha pergunta não transparecesse ter segundas intenções.

"Sim, eu e o Wyatt estamos a namorar." respondeu o Kai. "Há algum problema nisso?"

"Não, claro que não." respondi eu, mas depois lembrei-me do que tinha decidido. "Por acaso... até há um problema."

"Ai sim? E qual é o problema?" perguntou o Kai, mais uma vez, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"O problema é que eu ainda gosto de ti." respondi eu e, pela primeira vez, o Kai mostrou alguma reacção, olhando para mim com mais intensidade.

"Mas nós terminámos tudo Ray." respondeu o Kai. "E foi tudo culpa tua."

"Eu sei." respondi eu. Apesar de magoado com as palavras dele, sabia que ele tinha razão. "E por gostar demasiado de ti, não me conseguia controlar. Mas, preciso de saber uma coisa."

"Pergunta o que quiseres."

"Será que vale a pena eu tentar mudar Kai? Será que devo ter a esperança de algum dia voltarmos a estar juntos?" perguntei eu.

Acho que esta foi a ocasião, em toda a minha vida, até aquele momento, que eu tive mais medo. Tive medo do que ele ia dizer. E se ele dissesse que eu devia seguir a minha vida e que não me amava?

E se ele dissesse que afinal ele ainda me amava e queria voltar para mim? Eu estava confuso e ansioso, mas o Kai não demorou para responder.

"A esperança é a última a morrer." respondeu o Kai. "E deves tentar ser menos ciumento, para o teu próprio bem."

Nessa altura, senti-me feliz. Apesar do Kai não me ter dito as coisas da forma que eu queria, também não dissera que não poderíamos ter nada. Aquela era a forma do Kai dizer que, talvez, eu tivesse uma última oportunidade.

"Eu vou lutar por ti Kai, podes ter a certeza." disse eu.

"Faz como quiseres." disse ele, virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

Eu despedi-me de todos e voltei para casa. No dia seguinte começaria a minha operação "Reconquistar o Kai".

Eram nove e meia da manhã, mas eu já estava em frente à mansão do Kai. Toquei à campainha. Uma voz do outro lado perguntou quem era. Eu respondi e a pessoa abriu-me o portão.

Quando eu cheguei à porta da mansão, o mordomo, que era a pessoa que tinha perguntado o meu nome, abriu-me a porta e disse-me que o Kai estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu pedi-lhe para me levar até ao Kai e o mordomo assim fez.

O Kai estava à mesa a tomar o pequeno-almoço mas, para minha surpresa, o Wyatt estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço com ele. Nessa altura fiquei furioso. Só um mês e meio depois de termos começado a namorar é que o Kai me tinha levado à sua mansão e eu tinha tomado lá o pequeno-almoço, mas com o Wyatt bastavam uns dias de namoro e ele já tomava o pequeno-almoço ali.

Mas mentalizei-me de que tinha de me controlar. Se queria reconquistar o Kai, não podia fazer cenas ou ele nunca mais iria querer saber de mim.

"Bom dia Kai, bom dia Wyatt." disse eu cordialmente.

O Kai olhou para mim e esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. O Wyatt, por sua vez, sorriu-me abertamente e eu fiquei ainda mais chateado. Estaria ele a gozar comigo? Ou estava a testar a minha reacção.

"É um prazer ver-te aqui Ray." disse o Wyatt, sorrindo.

"O que vieste aqui fazer Ray?" perguntou o Kai.

"Eu vim ver-te Kai." disse eu e depois virei-me para o Wyatt. "Wyatt, não é que tenha nada contra ti, mas eu amo o Kai e vou reconquistá-lo."

O Wyatt olhou surpreso para mim, mas não deixou de sorrir.

"Veremos Ray." disse o Wyatt, levantou-se e abraçou o Kai. "Ele agora é meu."

"Ai sim?" perguntei eu. "Mas ele gosta é de mim."

"Isso não é verdade." disse o Wyatt. "O Kai gosta mais de mim. Não é Kai?"

"Eu... estou a namorar com o Wyatt, Ray." disse o Kai.

Mas, pela primeira vez, senti-me seguro dos meus sentimentos e dos sentimentos do Kai. Apesar do Wyatt estar a namorar o Kai e a abraçar o Kai, eu sentia no meu intimo que o Kai só gostava de mim e não do Wyatt.

Então, caminhei até ao Kai, empurrei o Wyatt para o lado e beijei o Kai. Foi tudo tão repentino que nem o Wyatt, nem o Kai tiveram tempo de reagir.

Para mostrar ao Wyatt que o Kai gostava era de mim, fiz com que o beijo durasse o máximo, até que o Kai o quebrou.

"Ray!" gritou ele, olhando para mim com um olhar surpreso.

Eu virei para o Wyatt, que tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Tu beijaste o Kai!" gritou ele.

"A sério?" perguntei eu, em tom irónico. "Beijei-o porque sei que ele gosta de mim e o beijo prova tudo. Fui estúpido em ter ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que o Kai não me trairia. Agora pode ser tarde, mas não vou deixar o Kai escapar outra vez."

Durante alguns segundos, todos ficámos em silêncio, até que o Kai falou.

"E como é que eu sei que tu já não tens ciúmes?" perguntou ele, num tom sério.

"Testa-me." disse eu, rapidamente.

"Certo." disse o Kai.

O Kai levantou-se, chegou-se perto do Wyatt e beijou-o mesmo à minha frente. A princípio, fiquei surpreendido e não posso negar que me incomodou ver o Kai a beijar o Wyatt, mas mesmo assim, continuei a confiar no sentimento que unia o Kai e eu.

O beijo terminou e o Kai olhou para mim.

"Então, não sentiste nada? Estives a tentar controlar-te foi?" perguntou ele, tentando provocar-me.

"Sabes Kai, isso é batota." respondi eu. "Beijares outra pessoa vai fazer-me sempre ficar incomodado, não o posso negar. Mas, mesmo que mil fãs se aproximem de ti neste momento, eu sei que tu não vais querer saber de nenhum deles, porque me amas a mim."

"Tens a certeza disso Ray?" perguntou o Kai.

"Tenho a certeza absoluta." respondi eu, com toda a convicção.

"Certo." disse o Kai. "Então, às três da tarde, vai até ao dojo do avô do Tyson."

"Para quê?" perguntei eu.

"Depois verás." disse o Kai.

Voltei para casa e, exactamente às três da tarde, estava a entrar no dojo do avô do Tyson. Entrei na sala de treinos e, para minha surpresa, além de estarem lá os meus amigos, o Kai e o Wyatt, havia um batalhão de fãs a pedirem autógrafos ao Kai e a abraçarem-no.

"Estás a testar-me outra vez Kai." pensei eu. "Mas eu sei o que sinto."

Eu sentei-me num canto da sala de treinos, enquanto o Kai terminava a sessão de autógrafos. Nem por uma vez me mexi por causa dos abraços dos fãs e houve até uma que tentou dar um beijo na boca do Kai.

Finalmente, todos os fãs se foram embora.

"Boa Ray, não tiveste ciúmes!" gritou o Max, feliz.

"Provavelmente teve." disse a Hilary. "Mas controlou-se e isso é o que importa."

"Não esperava que te controlasses Ray." disse o Kai e depois mudou para aquele Kai que eu tão bem conhecia e que mostrava que me amava. "Ray, queres voltar a namorar comigo?"

"Eu... tu estás a namorar com o Wyatt." disse eu, confuso, mas feliz por o Kai me estar a pedir em namoro.

"Esquece isso. Aceitas ou não?" perguntou o Kai.

Eu olhei para todos à minha volta. A Hilary tinhas as mãos entrelaçadas, o Max olhava para mim e acenava afirmativamente, o Tyson e o Daichi olhavam para mim com entusiasmo. O Kenny esperava pacientemente pela minha resposta, mas o que me surpreendeu mais é que o Wyatt estava a sorrir para mim.

Não compreendi porque é que ele estava a fazer isso. Então o namorado dele estava a pedir-me em namoro e o Wyatt sorria-me? Não quis saber e respondi aquilo que me ia no coração.

"Claro que aceito namorar contigo Kai." respondi eu. "Tu és a pessoa mais importante para mim. Lamento o que aconteceu da outra vez, mas eu vou controlar-me. Prometo."

O Kai aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. Os outros começaram a aplaudir, até o Wyatt. Quando o beijou terminou, virei-me para ele e perguntei:

"Wyatt, tu devias estar zangado, chateado, incomodado, sei lá, devias estar mal com esta situação." disse eu. "Mas porque continuas a sorrir?"

"É simples." disse o Wyatt. "Eu nunca namorei com o Kai."

"O quê?" perguntei eu, sem perceber.

"Isto faz tudo parte de um plano que o Kenny inventou." disse o Kai.

"Eu arranjei, ou pelo menos tentei arranjar, uma maneira de tu e o Kai voltaram a ficar juntos Ray." explicou o Kenny. "Primeiro, tinha de parecer que o Kai já namorava com outra pessoa."

"E o Wyatt ofereceu-se." disse o Tyson. "Porque queria que vocês ficassem juntos novamente."

"Depois o Max foi a tua casa, a nosso mando, para que tu tomasses uma decisão." disse o Kenny. "Como eu esperava, vieste até aqui e falaste com o Kai. Disseste que não ias desistir dele."

"E aí começou a outra parte do plano." disse o Wyatt. "O Kenny pensou que talvez tu fosses ver o Kai logo de manhã, por isso eu fiquei a dormir na mansão, para dar a impressão que eu tinha dormido com o Kai."

"E eu testei-te, duas vezes." disse o Kai. "Mas agora tenho a certeza que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Então... isto foi tudo um plano armado por vocês?" perguntei eu, incrédulo. "Então enganaram-me."

"Teve de ser Ray." disse o Max, em tom de desculpa. "Nós só queríamos que tu e o Kai voltassem a namorar."

"Eu... agradeço a todos." disse eu. "Wyatt, afinal pensei mal de ti."

"Não faz mal." disse o Wyatt.

"Mas mesmo assim... o Kai beijou-te, hã?" perguntei eu, olhando para o Wyatt e o Kai.

"Teve de ser." disse o Kai. "Para parecer realista."

"Pois. De qualquer maneira, eu perdoo todos, menos tu Kai." disse eu.

"O quê? Mas, não vais tu agora acabar tudo, pois não?" perguntou o Kai e notei medo na sua voz.

"Não, mas vais ter de me compensar." disse eu.

"Claro que sim." disse o Kai, rapidamente. "Eu compro-te o que quiseres."

"Oh, eu não quero que me compres nada." disse eu. "Há muitas maneiras de me compensares. Maneiras muito melhores..."

**Fim!**

**E aqui está o final da fic. O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews e dêem-me a vossa opinião, ok? **


End file.
